This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In providing a selected material for therapy, the selected material can be infused to achieve a therapeutic effect in a region of interest in a subject. The subject can include a human patient and the region of interest can include all of or a portion of a brain, spinal cord and other selected regions of the subject. Generally, the material being infused will affect the region of interest to achieve a selected outcome.